Kung Fu Humans Chapter Ten
KUNG FU HUMANS CHAPTER TEN "Oh-" "My-" "God." Trinity and Nicole had just read the scroll, and were looking very confused and shocked. "Our ancestors were… here?" Nicole asked. "We don't know if they were really our ancestors, Nicole," I said. "For all we know, someone could have put those necklaces in my nook case by accident." "Or your mom or dad put them in on purpose," Trinity said. "Good point," I said. "So," Nicole said. "We just found out that these necklaces came from a goddess, our ancestors were from Japan, and not originally from Germany and Ireland, that they were also related, that the necklaces at least three hundred years old, this has all pretty much happened before, Chauntella Mirar is a goddess and a liar, and we may be named the 'Dragon Sisters' if we defeat Chauntella." She gasped for breath at the end of her long sentence. "Pretty much," I sighed, plopping myself down on the wooden floor. This was a lot to take in for all of us. I wanted to know how to go to the human world. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to go home. I bet that Trinity and Nicole did too. "This has been one heck of an adventure that we're never going to forget," Trinity said. " You've got that right, big sis," Nicole said. I looked up at them, a strange look on my face. "You guys are acting like we're about to leave," I said. "You guys okay?" "I don't know, Kelsi," Trinity sighed. "We're about to over-train ourselves so that we can defeat an evil goddess who's pretending to be a detective, without anyone knowing." She sighed. "I just want to go home, and get back in my own bed!" "Seriously, Trinity?" Nicole laughed. "You miss your bed?" Trinity sniffled. "Yes," she muttered. We laughed at her. "Hey, I bet you guys do too!" Trinity yelled. "In China all they have are itchy sheets and bamboo mattresses. Seriously, I feel like that thing is going to break underneath me any second. I can't get any decent sleep!" I calmed myself down. "When I think about it, yeah, I do miss my bed," I said. "Even though my feet are always hanging off the edge at night. Yes, I do." "Ditto," Nicole replied, a look on her face like she missed something close to her. In this case, she missed something that was very close to her. Literally. "You guys look sad," I said. Well, when we think about the human world a lot, we really miss it," Nicole said. "I have a feeling that it'll be awhile before we go back." She sighed longingly. I saw my friends depressed. I couldn't blame them- they still needed to process what had been thrown on them. Suddenly, I got an idea. "Hey, I have something that'll cheer you guys up," I told them. "Trinity, do your impression of Jen." Jen was Kathy Bacon's annoying best friend. "Oh God, Kelsi, not now!" Trinity exclaimed. "Can we maybe do it later, when we're home?" "Come on!" I exclaimed. "You do that really funny!" "Fine," Trinity said. She coughed and started speaking in a voice that sounded exactly like Jen's, "Hey guuuuyyyys." It was in a really girly tone, sounding very weird. "So, like, yesterday, I was driving down the road, and there was a deer in front of my car! I was like, 'MOVE', but it wouldn't MOVE! Ugh! I hate liiiiiifffeee!" ''We were laughing incredibly hard. Kathy did a better impression of Ken, butt Trinity did it really well, and it just got funnier every time. "And so I was honking at it, trying to get that dang deer to move," Trinity continued through laughs. "But it wouldn't move an inch away from my car! So I got out of the car, and I-" "Ahem?" We turned, immediately stopping our laughter. Shifu was in the doorway. "What is this about a deer?" he asked. We froze. "Um, Trinity was just… doing her impression of Jen," I sighed. Trinity elbowed me, as Shifu put on a look of confusion. "Kelsi, this is Ancient China in the animal world, not modern life!" Trinity whispered. "They don't know who Jen is!" "And who is this ''Jen?" Shifu asked. "She's from our world," I explained. "She's the friend of Trinity and Nicole's older sister, Kathy." Shifu still looked a little confused. "And does every young woman in the human world speak like that?" he asked. "Well, most of them," Nicole replied. I sighed. "You wouldn't understand," I said softly. "What do you mean by that, child?" Shifu asked. "I mean that there are-" I stopped mid-sentence. Po had appeared behind Shifu, out of breath. By the look on his face, I had already figured out what happened- he ran all around the palace, trying to find me and talk to me, and this is the last place he would have thought that I was. Shifu hadn't even acknowledged that Po was there. "Continue," he ordered me. I sighed, trying not to look at Po and to look at Shifu. I just ended up looking at my shoes. "I mean that there are many things that are different between our two worlds," I said. "You guys have an emperor who rules until his death; we have a president who rules for four years. You have talking and walking animals; we have real live humans. You guys have a completely different culture than we do back at home. I doubt that we'll really be able to get along, with all the differences that we have." "Kelsi, what are you saying?" Nicole asked. "I'm saying that we might be named the Dragon Sisters, but we come from a completely different world," I explained. I wanted to say more, but Shifu stopped me. "How do you know about the Dragon Sisters?" he asked. I saw the furious five appear on the other side of the room, ready for training, finding all of us in here. I handed him the scroll. He looked at me funny. "Where did you get that?" "The scroll room," I told him, as he took it from my grasp. "I wanted to know more about Ai and if she really created these necklaces, since Chuan told us a lot about her. It brought me to the story of the Dragon Sisters." He looked at it. "Katia," he muttered. "Trila… Nichira." He looked up at us, then the scroll again, then back at us. "Where did your ancestors come from?" "Germany," I replied. Trinity and Nicole told him, "Ireland." He gasped and looked back at the scroll. "I found all three necklaces in the case of my, um, electronic device," I explained. "If they were passed down, then how did I end up with all of them?" "Maybe both of our parents had them, and both put them into your nook- sorry, electronic device, hoping that we would find them," Trinity said. "Hey, it's possible." "Maybe," I said. Everyone looked shocked. "Girls," Shifu said. "How would you three like to become Kung Fu masters?"… ---- I flung myself onto my bed- sorry, my uncomfortable mattress- and let out a gigantic sigh. Dinner was over, the sun was going down, and I was pretty dang exhausted. I could easily guess that Trinity and Nicole were too. "I can't believe that we're going to become Kung Fu masters," Nicole said in a non-excited tone. "I know," Trinity sighed. "I want to be a bakery owner, not a Kung Fu master. But hey, maybe I'll change my mind." "Trinity, I thought you wanted to be a marine biologist," I said, confused. "I thought that you want to be a teacher," Nicole said. "I was nine when I said that," Trinity told us. "I change a lot, you know. Marine biology isn't really my thing, you know? I also think that teaching is too hard. I love baking, now." I looked at Nicole. "How much do you want to bet that she'll change her career path before she gets into college?" I asked. Nicole just laughed. Trinity looked like she was about to hurt me. But then she sighed. "Eh, you're right, Kelsi," she said. "I changed it twice, I bet I'll change it again someday." "Well, if we're going to start training tomorrow, I think we should go to bed," Nicole suggested. Trinity and I nodded, as to say, 'Yes'. We got into our pajamas and crawled into our beds- no, wrong words- our mattresses, and attempted to fall asleep. The sun had officially gone down, and I could hear heavy footsteps entering the room, attempting not to wake us up. But they were failing. "Po," I muttered without opening my eyes. Po gasped. He hadn't known I was awake. "I know that you're trying not to wake anyone up. But try harder. Good night." That was the first time I had talked to Po since…. since I tripped. Thank God only we knew about that. I didn't really want to talk to him. I would tell him that I was talking to him in my sleep tomorrow morning. After that, I didn't hear anything. Good. I needed sleep. Tomorrow, I would start training… ---- "Humans! Up! Now!" I heard an angry voice screaming at us. Trinity, Nicole and I quickly opened our eyes and got out of bed, looking into the hallway to see what the noise was. It was Shifu. The other masters weren't there. They had probably gotten up a long time ago. But we overslept. "Humans!" Shifu yelled. "You were supposed to be up a long time ago! Get dressed!" And just like that, he left. "I'm assuming that he wants to meet us in the training hall," Trinity said. We nodded and went to get dressed. This time we all wore matching sleeveless Chinese shirts and matching jean Capri's Our shoes matched the color of our shirts. Trinity's was white, Nicole's was purple, and mine was yellow. We combed our hair and ran into the training hall. The masters were already training with all the equipment. They didn't even look at us when we walked in. Well, Po did, but no one else did. "Humans," Shifu said (it was ticking me off that he kept calling us 'humans'). "You overslept. One thing that you must never do as long as you are here. Now, I've already decided who is to train you. Crane! Po! Viper!" Po, Crane, and Viper immediately walked (or in Viper's case, slithered) over to their master. "Nicole, you will be training with Viper," Shifu said. "Trinity, you will be training with Crane. Kelsi. You are to train with Po. Any questions? No? Okay, back to training!" Po would train me. Surprise, surprise. Okay, to work. We walked over to the dummy. "What do you want me to do with that?" I asked. "Kick it again," Po ordered me. "I want to work on your kick." I sighed. I then faced the dummy and imagined that it was a real bandit. No, I imagined that it was Chauntella Mirar. Yeah, that would help me kick it better. Then I imagined that I was Katia, my ancestor, and I was about to give Chauntella one final kick that would knock eighty percent of her energy out of her. So I tried my best roundhouse kick, screaming as I did it. The dummy- no, Chauntella Mirar- was sent flying into the other wall. "Wow," Po said. "That was so… awesome." He shook it off. "But I think it needs some work." "But I thought that you said it was awesome," I complained. "It is, really," Po said. "But it still needs more work. So does your punch." Po told me that my kick was strong, but we had to work on it. So he showed me his. It was stronger than mine, but he did it so gracefully, and without even thinking about it. I was shocked that he was able to do it like that. It made me realize what an amateur I was and that I needed a lot of work. Well, training went okay. Besides being really nervous because my crush was teaching me, I believe that I did pretty well. After the training-full day was almost over, the girls and I retired to Po's room, our muscles aching. Nicole collapsed onto her mattress. "Groan," she muttered, her face buried deep into her pillow. "I think that the correct term for this situation would be 'ow'," I sighed, rubbing my sore ankle. Po then walked into the room, stretching out his arms. "Po, we need some advice," Trinity said weakly. "Sure, what?" Po asked, turning his gaze to us. "How do you survive training?" she asked. Po just started at us for a minute. "My legs are sore," I complained. "My arm is in pain," Nicole added. "And my waist feels broken," Trinity groaned. "Oh!" Po said, a light bulb going off deep inside his head. "I know what you mean now. Yeah, training is a lot of work. Your body hurts during the first week or so, but you get used to it, and your body just… goes with it." "So what you're saying is in a week or so, our bodies will learn to adjust to the pain?" Trinity asked. Po nodded. "Being a warrior must be hard," she concluded. "Well, it is really hard," Po sighed, sitting on his bed, looking at us (mostly me). "I mean, Shifu tortured me with it the first few days, trying to get me to quit." "But you're the Dragon Warrior!" I exclaimed, pretending to not know my facts from the movie. "How could he have possibly made you quit?" "He questioned Oogway's decision," Po explained, remembering his first training sessions. "Shifu didn't believe that I was the Dragon Warrior, so he tried to make me quit so that he could choose another one. But when Oogway-" he paused. "Passed on, Shifu believed that I was the real Dragon Warrior, and trained me better. Yeah, training hurts, but after it becomes a part of your daily life, you get used to it." The girls and I looked at each other and we shook our heads. Even after Po's encouraging words, we were still unsure about training every single day for the rest of our lives. Would we enjoy being powerful warriors?